Slipping into darkness
by Kindred01
Summary: end of Season 4, Peter knows he isn't going to kill Scott now the cats out of the bag so he goes it his other plan. A plan that leave every one feeling like they have been slapped.
1. Chapter 1

Peter stood with a smirk on his lips, his hand warped around Stiles throat as he breathed in his scent as he let his hand travel down the teen's stomach sliding under his bloody and torn shirt and rested his hand on his stomach. "Ummmm you are perfect." Stile winced as he jerked his head away from Peter's fanged jaw

"P….Peter." Stiles gasped as he felt the man's fangs scratched his jaw

"I should have bite you Stiles not Scott. I got the wrong boy that night I'm going to fix that." He purred as he dragged away from the fight his friends were having with the berserker that turns out to be Scott.

Stiles tries to open his mouth but Peter quickly quiets him by knocking him out, he grinned at the way Stiles slumps in his arms and it makes the wolf shivers at what he wants from the teen as he picks him up and walks out of the crumbling church. Outside there was a one-sided gun fight with the other berserkers. But Peter thinking he is on top of the world walked passed it all even passed his dying nephew and headed towards his car.

Looking up Parrish turned to see Peter opening the back door to the jeep and slipped Stiles inside before fussing in the back. He walked over there gun in hand "PETER!" He yelled, at first the deputy thought he was helping the injured teen and getting him out of harms away. But when he saw the man pull himself back out with blood dripping down his chin and all wolfed out and red eyed. He turns to look at Parrish and grins as he stands up straight and closes the car door before looking back at the man.

"Deputy how nice to see you here." He said as he pulled a bit of clothe out of his pocket and wiped his mouth

"What have you done?" Parrish asked as he watched the wolf moved to the driver's side of the car

"Just tell the Sheriff I will being his boy home soon enough." He smiled as he got into the jeep

"PETER STOP…STOP!" He yelled as he watched the wolf drive off.

Once everything died down and Derek died and come back better than before, Scott was back to normal happy go lucky self and then they notices someone was missing. "Have you found him?" Scott asked as they walked out of the church, Malia and Liam shook their heads

"No? Peter isn't here either." Malia bite her bottom lip as dread filled her bones. A car pulled up pushing dusty sand out everywhere making others cough and wince as they saw Parrish get out of the car.

"Deputy Parrish?" Scott called out

"I'm sorry I tried to stay on his tail but I lost him." He said with a worried look. Derek was the first to speak after a moment of worried looks

"Lost who?"

"Peter, I saw him walk out of there carrying Stiles and then put him into his jeep. His mouth was cover in blood and his eyes were red." The young Deputy said

"What?" Lyida asked

"What do you mean his eyes were red?" Scott asked

"What did he do to Stiles?" Malia yelled as she threaten to shift, Scott growled at her making her submit to him again it was Derek to asked the question as Scott was having trouble forming words.

"His eyes were red?"

"I know how it sounds but that is what I saw, he told me to tell the Sheriff that he will bring Stiles back. But why does he want him?"

"He is carrying Derek's baby." Malia blurted out.

Everyone looked at her even Derek with wide eyes was looking at her as he saw Scott flash his red eyes at him and growl "He is what?" The alpha asked, "Explain who that is possible and why if he is p…p…pregnant with your child why are you fucking the bounty hunter!" He roared in a fit of anger.

"I happen when I was deaged, I like his scent it's Earthy and musky with something soft and I couldn't stop myself. Afterwards when I changed back I pretend I didn't remember but I told Peter I had no choice but to tell him and…Malia."

"Why tell them and not us?" Kira asked, Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his head

"Because of Stiles' spark it latches on to people who is close to." Derek said

"Close?" Scott snapped "You mean?"

"It makes us pack to Stiles." Malia said, as she looked down at the ground "He doesn't know he's pregnant I hear the heart beat and I told Peter in the car on the way up…here."

Telling the Sheriff was the hardest thing in the world the older man stood there with wide eyes and tight lips as he slumped back into the chair. Scott stood there before looking at Derek who was looking down at the ground with a lot in thought stare "My son is pregnant because of his 'spark'? And this coursed Peter Hale and man I wanted to shot to being with has kidnapped him. He told you Parrish that he will bring him back? But you think he bite him because he is now an alpha? Have I missed anything?" He snarled as he looked at each and every one of them "I haven't long got him back form this whole thing with the demon fox and your now tell me my son has been kidnapped by a CRAZY FUCKING WOLF!" Scott flinched at the Sheriff's anger the last time he saw that anger was at his father.

Then the Sheriff want quiet and still before he looked up at Parrish "Parrish take their statements and then go home and get some rest. Derek you are to stay here I'm not done with you and if you please someone called Alan Deaton!" He snarled loudly as very one jumped.

Meanwhile…

Peter looked in the mirror to see the shivering sleeping teen in the back, the blanket was up to his shoulders as e curled up into a ball as a shin of sweat covered his skin. "Shhh love you will be okay, just think of your health and of the babies." He smiled as looked back at the road. He has plan weeks ago what he will do with Stiles once he took over Scott's pack but seem as Scott is still alive it's a bit tricky to do that so he will have to build one. Won't be hard to wind Derek over if he is alive but his own daughter well she more stubborn then himself but she will see his way soon enough.

He pulled the car over because he needed to check Stiles before continuing on. He pulled in by the side of the road and turned around pulling the blanket away so he could look at the bite on the teen's neck. He smile smugly to himself as he the bite was already healing quickly enough to know that Stiles Spark has already accepted him as Alpha "Perfect like I said." He grinned as he watched feverish eyes open up to him "Here take a sip let your alpha look after you." Peter said as he unscrew the water bottle lid and placed the rim to Stiles lip and watched as the teen took in small mouthful's of water "Good boy." He purred as he leaned down and kissed the teen's head. Pulling the blanket up over Stiles shoulders he turned back to his seat and started to drive off again

"H…Home…" Was all Stiles could get out

"Home is very long away love, don't worry we will be back there sooner than you think."

"My…My Da….d…"

"I will let you call him as soon as your better, just rest you will need your strength."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later….

There was still no sign of Stiles, and John was at his wit's end ever week he would get one phone call from his son and it would only be an hour and that was long enough to learn about Stiles health the babies health and what is Peter up to. But every time Stiles talked about Peter the Alpha wolf would take the phone from the teen and tell the sheriff "Call is over." He didn't know what Peter was doing to his son but what frighten him the most was that Stiles sounded okay the way he talked about the baby moving and about being the a werewolf.

It was 6 months to the day when the Sheriff heard his door bell ring and he walked slowly to the door he had just had half a glass of whisky. He open the door and dropped his glass. Standing there was his son holding a baby in his arms looking worst for wear. "Hey dad." His voice as scratchy and raw but he had a smile on his face "Can I come in?" He asked as he bite his bottom lips

"Oh god Stiles yes." John moved side and let Stiles pass him and then he closed the front door and stood there look at him and the baby warped up in a blue soft blanket. "Is that?" John whispered

"Yeah it is." Stiles smiled.

"S…Stiles I want Mellissa and Deaton to look at you both?" He asked his son as he reach up and touched the side of his face before his fingers found the scar of the bite on the boy's neck and Stiles flinched and looked up at his dad and smiled softly

"Sure that is okay, Peter jut dropped me off here." He said as he walked into the living room.

Deaton walked into the living room and found he was not the first to arrive, Melissa was looking at the baby who she was cooing over while she was checking out if he is healthy. While Stiles watched closely where he sat on the sofa drinking a glass of water. "Hello Stiles." Deaton said with a smile as he walked over to the teen. The young boy looked up at him and grinned

"Hello Deaton it's nice to see you again." He told him as the vet sat down on the sofa next to him. Deaton saw the bite and the scaring and he frowned just a little as he spoke to Stiles

"How are you feeling after the birth?" He asked the teen

"Sore and achy but I'm okay." He told him, He saw the look in the vet's eyes it was the same look his dad and Mellissa gave him so he sighed "He is my Alpha he isolated me by away me from my family and friends. He looked after me he put up with my mood swings and my attempts to kill him. I'm okay in the general term." He told them as he looked back the baby who was making a fuss

"I'm sorry Stiles it's just, you were gone for 6 months everyone was worried about you." Deaton said as he watched Stiles take the baby back of Mellissa

"My wolf changed me for our alpha. I will fight him on many things but…" Stiles never said anything after that he just brought the child up to his chest and hummed softly

"Stiles sweetie is there anything we…we can do?" Mellissa asked as she knelt by the sofa and touched his hand. The teen looked at her with a mix of golden honey brown eyes and smiled.

"Yeah could you take me shopping tomorrow for baby shopping?" He blushed as he looked down at the baby. Mellissa eyes widen and then they soften as she warped her arms around Stiles shoulders and kissed his forehead

"Of course sweet heart I would love to." She whispered, before she stood up and blushed as she looked at John

"Sorry." She mouthed as she kissed John on the cheek "Well the baby is healthy but I am worried he is quiet for a baby?"

"He's just a thinker thinkers like his father." Stiles said as he looked at the amber eyes of the baby

"What is he called?" John asked, Stiles looked up at him with a confused looked "My grandson Stiles you haven't told us his name." he said with a smile, it wasn't quiet forced but some parts of it was

"Oh… I thought I did. Well I like Harry." He said

"Oh god you name him after Harry potter didn't you?" John asked as Stiles smiled up at him

"I couldn't help it." He told him

"Well at least is isn't Remus." John mutter and Stiles mummed as he thought his father doesn't know how close his grandson came to being Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Don't cry to me. If you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind.'_

Week later….

Stiles was sat in his room catching up on his homework, Harry was sleeping in the cot after being cooed over by Lydia, Kira and even Malia. Stiles had talked to Malia along a couple of nights back and they are on good terms and she hugged him and Stiles hugged her back until they boy fell asleep on the bed together. But now he was alone for a little his dad was out at work still trying to go back to being somewhat normal. "You know you would think they would give a guy a brake. Kidnapped for 6 month by an ego monster werewolf and had a baby that they don't know about… but the kidnapping part." He mumbled as he looked up at his computer for some information. "What do you think Sour wolf?" Stiles asked as he turned his chair around and looked at Derek.

The dark haired wolf stood there looking at him with large sad eyes. Stiles groaned and stood up "Don't look at me like that you had many chances to save me before Peter got to me." Stiles said as he walked to the cot "I thought you would have come here sooner after Peter saw you." He said as his fingers twitched on the old cot where some month have nibbled on the white fabric.

"I need to think." He said as he watched the baby flick out his fist as he open his eyes

"He got tried out by the girls they think he's the next best thing." Stiles smiled

"He is." Derek whispered. Stiles looked up at him and watched the way the larger wolf behaved "He beautiful like his mother." Derek half whispered, he wanted to reach out and he wanted to touch the teen's skin but he was almost afraid to touch the boy.

"Derek what do you want?"

He didn't mean it in a nasty way he only meant as what does the wolf wants. Derek looked at Stiles eyes drifting to the bite and then he reached out and pulled the shirt side and looked at the smile of the bite and sighed sadly "Do you know why that bite has not healed?" He asked

"He made me his son." Stiles said

"In a sense but your anything but son to him, I can smell him all over you." He told him, Stiles frowned as Derek touched the bite "But he also renews it." Derek mumbles "As long as he renews that bite you're always going to be drawn to him." He said as he watched Stiles pick up Harry as the baby open his eyes

"Do you want to hold him?" Stiles said, Derek looked down at the baby and then reached out and scooped him up and held him to his nose and breathed in his scent. He could only smell Stiles and his own. Peter's scent has not mingled or messed with the pure smell of their child. He smiled as he let Harry hook Derek's fingers in is hands and held it tightly

"He is a wolf?" Derek whispered in wonder, Stiles smiled as he watched the normal sour wolf sour expressions brighten and almost glowed.

"Yeah." He whispered softly.

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles asked again as he watched the wold kiss Harry's forehead before looking back him with sigh on his lips

"I want you and Harry. I should have never have faked my ignorance I should have just talked to you and instead I ran us both into danger without thinking and you paid the price. "Derek tells him as he reaches out and cups his cheek and watches the teen as he nuzzles into his hand

"And wh…what did Peter say to you?" Stiles asked he was afraid what the wolf would ask Derek.

"He told me if I want to be around you and my cub I have to join his pack." Derek told him as he watched Stiles kissed his wrist

"What did you say?" Stiles looked up at him with his mixed orbs of honey gold

"I will not abandon you again."

Later at Scott's home….

"Got to find some way to free Stiles?" He said as he paced the ground with a flexing of his claws as he passed the others who watched him "I haven't seen him once since he got back." Scott growled

"Have you visited him?" Lydia asked, the alpha open his mouth only to close it again and looked ashamed

"No." He mumbled weakly,

"Well there you go." She told him "Stiles is hiding his anger towards us…" She started to say when the youngest member of the pack stopped her

"What why? We never stopped looking for him?" Liam asked as the red head turned to look at him and it was Malia who answer this time around

"But we never saved him, Peter kept him locked up and away from people who care for him Stiles and his wolf only had Peter to talk to turn to for comfort. He is mad at Derek for lying to me he is mad at me for telling Peter he was pregnant and he is mad at us because we never found him before he gave in to Peter's wishers." She told them softly as she warped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground trying to hide her tears.

"You don't know that!" Scott growled, Malia looked up at him flashing her blue eyes with a snarl

"He told me! Stiles is part of my family Peter made him my brother of sorts he is pack he is blood and family where as you are pack friends." She snarled "The only way to help Stiles is kill Peter or weaken his power over Stiles and that will be hard. He retrained Stiles." She said the last part almost as a whispered before she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the door

"Where are you going?" Kira asked

"I need…I need to run." She told them as she bolted out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter saw the blue jeep pull, he smiled as he watched Stiles go back to hold habits of almost falling out of the jeep. He smirked as Stiles walked up to him standing a little away from him Peter look him up and down and he couldn't deny that he looked happier and healthier …good…he thought as he moved around Stiles and warped his arm around him breathing in his scent smelling Derek all over him…No surprise there…he thought as he kissed along the pale neck. "I can tell Derek saw you." He purred

"It was nice." Stiles whispered as he looked out thought the woods

"Where is Harry?" He asked as his hands moved down the teen's side as he mouthed as the skin

"With his granddaddy, I think he should learn what it's like being around human." Stiles said as he felt Peter's finger tips bruise his skin on is hips

"And show them what how weak they are?" Peter asked, Stiles pulled himself away from Peter and looked at him

"Being human isn't weak Peter, my dad isn't weak Mellissa isn't weak and Deaton isn't by any means weak. Just because you can't understand that doesn't make it any less true." Stiles said, Peter raised an eyes brow and smirked at the beautiful teen

"Oh my sweet wolf you are beautiful when you fight with a passion." Peter smiled walked over him and kisses him on the lips.

Peter pushed Stiles up against the tree and deepen the kiss as his hands roamed all over Stiles body, the teen whimpered and Peter moved away. "Your friends are planning to pull us part." Peter said, Stiles looked up at him as he watched the alpha look him up and down

"I'm not surprised are you?" The alpha wolf chuckled

"I bet you would love to see me locked up behind bars." He whispered as he nibbled the shell of the teen's ear

"Nothing would give me greatest pleasure to know you are where you belong Peter." A growl left the older wolf's throat as he spun Stiles around and pinned him face first into the tree

"Even if they weaken our bond I will still be under your skin Stiles, I will have my legacy and I will put a pup in you before they even deliver the final blow or slap the cuffs around my writs." Stiles let out a grunt as he felt claws slice across his hip as his jeans were pulled down to his ankles.

"Yeah but you will have to live with the fact that Derek was the first to create a bond with in me. While I created a bond with your daughter." Peter snarled and pushed Stiles to the ground

"She is not…?"

"Maybe? Here is a good idea Alpha ask her." Stiles sneered.

"I see your mouth needs retaining." Peter growled as he alphed out on Stiles.

By the time Stiles returned home John was worried out of his mind and when he saw Stiles he was in a worst state. He as holding Harry when Stiles stumbled through the door his clothes torn up and his right arm and shoulder look like someone took a cheese grater to him "Stiles w…what the hell happen?" John asked as he placed Harry down into his cot

"Oh Grump Alpha didn't like the idea that I could have gotten Malia pregnant." Stiles chuckled and then winced

"And did you?"

"No… if I did she would be waddling by now." He jokes as he wobbling on his legs and lean on the wall for support "Dad, I don't feel very good." Stiles mumbled as John rushes to his side

"Why aren't you healing?" John asked as he caught Stiles as he slumped into his arms, John didn't like how torn up his son look as he picked him ups and carried him into the living room

"Peter is an Alpha their wounds are meant to hurt." Stiles whispered as he closed his eyes

"I will call Deaton." John pulled out his mobile and started to call for the vet.

This time around he was the first one there but Stiles was unconscious on the sofa as Harry screamed John tried to calm the baby down by holding him and bouncing him up and down a little but that only made the baby cry harder. "What happen?" Deaton asked as John

"Peter fucking Hale!" He yelled over the screaming.

"Don't swear." Came another voice both John and Deaton turned to see Derek walking in with a trouble look on his face "He is upset because he can feel something is wrong with his mother." He said as he took the Harry from John they all watched as the baby quieten down and whimpered in his arms.

"I called him John." The vet said as he walked over to Stiles and knelt next to him and started working on him cleaning up the blood off Stiles neck and shoulder

"Stiles challenged him some way." Derek said as he kissed Harry's head

"I so it's mouth that got him into trouble again." The Sheriff said, he turned to the wolf who had a worrying look on his face as he watched Stiles whimper "How hard would it be for me to get bite by a wolf live thought it and then kill an Alpha? John asked

"About 60%" Derek told him as he looked at the Sheriff "Don't do it, it's not worth losing your life over."

"It is to save my son."

"We will find a way to help him we just got find Peter first." John frowned as he looked back at Stiles

"That is not good enough Derek." The Sheriff whispered as he watched the vet pour something onto the cuts.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter knew he went too far with Stiles, and he cursed himself for it but he wouldn't tell anyone else that because at the moment the Sheriff wants him dead the pack wants him dead and he is pretty sure his own blood line wants him dead and that includes Stiles. He said as he washed the blood off himself and looked in the mirror at the deep scratches that Stiles left on his face. He was shocked to see them not healing that they were just there looking angry as they weeping blood. "Fuck." He grumbled.

There was a subtle change in Stiles since Peter 'went overboard.' His eyes changed from golden amber to the most insane purple that any one has ever seen and that left Derek with a bad taste in his mouth as he looked at his cousin "Can you feel it?" He asked her, Malia just nodded and shifted closer to Derek letting the wolf warp his arms around her shoulders

"Can some explain the purple eyes?" Scott asked as Stiles happily feed Harry. It seem not much fazes the teen any more since being stuck with a crazy evil wolf for 6 months might have caused Stiles to change more than anyone thought

"His alpha attacked him that is the only word for it even Stiles' wolf would recognise that." Derek said

"I do." The teen said "Oh guys while we are on the topic of Peter can we please not use any nasty or horrid words in front Harry he doesn't need to know about them just yet." he told them as he put the bottle back to the baby's pouting lips.

"So his wolf is looking for an alpha."

"Great!" A came a group cry of relief

"Stiles can join my pack, well he was always part of my pack… Why are you frowning?" Scott asked looking at Derek's dark look.

Stiles now looked up to see Derek and Malia looking at each other before looking back at every one in the living room who is watching them. "Well spit out sour wolf." Stiles said, Derek rubbed the back of his head

"Well one Scott you would have remark Stiles…"

"Oh god Derek just say it Scott will have fu…." Malia licked her neck as she heard Stiles growl "Cuddle." She hissed. Liam sniggered but then made himself stop as the room become quiet

"W…What?" Scott asked "But… that…I… not with the others?"

"Nice speech Scotty." Stiles mutters

"It is if your trying to broke the type of bond Peter made." Derek to him "Those purple eyes means he isn't going to have just one mate Stiles can't not anymore." No one spoke the only sounds that could be heard was baby Harry suckling at he bottle

"I'm okay with that." Stiles finely said as he took the bottle away and pressed the baby against this shoulder and started to tap his back.

Soon it was just Stiles, Derek and Scott in the living room and of course Baby Harry. Stiles waited for Harry to burp and then stood up and walked over to the cot and placed Harry into the cot and smiling softly at the pup before looking up and nodding to Derek and Scott to follow him into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Stiles looked at the two with curious "Is there going to be a problem?" Stiles asked, they looked at each other before back to the other teen "Well?"

"Stiles we're been best friends for years it going to be hard to well you know…"

"Scott I am not asking you to marry me." Stiles muttered he sighed as he turned to get a drink from the fridge before looking back at them

"I know that Stiles it just… well I haven't thought about you like that since my first full moon." Scott muttered as he blushed looking down at his hands

"Really?" Stiles asked

"Yeah. Look it's just… I don't know how it will work with Kira and all." Scott looked at Derek from some guidance. The older wolf sighed and turned and walked over to Stiles and warped his arms around him "And there is also this?" Scott said waving his arms to them

"It will work like this Stiles will become a second in your pack and before you say anything yes I already know he is, but you will both understanding of your pack and of each other. You can still go out with Kira and Stiles can still go out with me you won't be mating with him."

"Okay but what about the whole… baby thing?" The true alpha asked blushing a deeper shade of red making Stiles grin

"That would be up to you and Stiles." Derek grumbled as he tighten his hold on the teen

"I have a good idea let's have a threesome then there won't be any problem."

"What planet are you from?" Scott asked as he looked at Stiles nuzzling Derek's chest.


End file.
